Fluid control valves of the type to which the present invention is addressed have characteristically employed at least two resilient sealing members of which one is operative to prevent fluid leakage between a guide member for guiding a pin member having an enlarged head for reciprocal movement relative thereto and an insert in which the guide member is secured and another resilient sealing member that is commonly carried by the pin member and operative to prevent fluid leakage between an enlarged head of the pin member and the guide member upon engagement therebetween.
Examples of fluid control valves requiring at least two of such seals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,451,276; 2,971,526; 3,910,223 and 4,097,075, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference and the last two of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
As example of a one-way filling valve utilizing an elastomeric sealing member having a self sealing slit acting as the valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,4422,837, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Here however, the sealing member does not seal a reciprocable pin member but rather acts as the valve itself.
An example of a tire valve utilizing a singular elastomeric sealing member is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,970, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Here however, the guide member is not secured within the body member and the sealing member is required to have a length that is substantially greater than its diameter and requires that the fluid collapse the sealing member about the stem of the pin member in order to effect the seal.
The control valve of the present invention utilizes a singular sealing member that is simple in design and operative to effect a fluid seal between the body member and a guide member and also between the guide member and an enlarged head of a pin member reciprocally movable relative the guide member without requiring that the seal be collapsed above the stem of the pin member in order to effect a fluid seal therebetween.